With the popularity of consumer electronics products such as smart phones, a touch display panel has been widely recognized. In order to meet the demand for large-size touch display products, various touch technologies have been developed. As the conventional touch screen can only be operated through touch operation by a human finger or a touch pen to achieve touch, thus limiting the distance for achieving touch. In use of large-size display panel, the operator needs to touch on the touch panel to achieve touch, but this time it is difficult to achieve full-screen touch, and the operator cannot better observe the entire screen, thus limiting development of the large-size touch panel and relevant products.